


My brother, my friend

by kneelbeforethegodofmischief



Series: Poetry by a Norse God [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen, Hate, Loki in prison, Love, Poetry, Thor 2, Thor: The Dark World, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneelbeforethegodofmischief/pseuds/kneelbeforethegodofmischief





	My brother, my friend

You’re threatening me and you know it is vain,  
My lips you can sew and my wrists you can chain,  
But never my wit and my slyness you’ll steal,  
For sharpness and shrewdness are stronger than steel.

Those times we spent playing together are gone,  
You know I have changed and I will carry on.  
Nothing can stop me, I’ve chosen my path,  
Try to impede me and you’ll know my wrath.

Don’t you accept it’s the truth of my fate?  
Don’t you conceive that it’s you whom I hate?  
You’re trying to save me, ignoring it’s vain,  
Ignoring my burden, my doom and my pain.

You are naïve if you think that this cell  
Can stop me from being your personal Hel.  
I will be following you till the end,  
I will not leave you, my brother, my friend.


End file.
